ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tree Of Might.
Archived I archived my own talk page. Yay! First to leave a message on your thing! Anyways, what was that thing that you sent me with that woman called? The victorian looking woman with the following of the eyes? Could you re-link me that? I looked at it right before I shut down my computer, and I think it said: Hi MsBloomers, have a good day??? I would like to see it again! Ha! Also, have you read my prologue to my new novel yet? I need more readers! Its called, Nira; A Saiyan of Olde! Peace! 01:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ''' '''OMG xD THANKS! TROLLOLOLOLOL I love that and will cherish it in my heart forever!!! LOLZ 00:54, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ' Aw! What a sweet thing to do! I was gonna ask u anyways xD Are you gonna change your Avatar? Or will Nappa? LOL BTW could you use this picture for the top, archived thingie? THANKS U ROCK TURLES! xD 20:48, August 28, 2011 (UTC)' TOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!! How do you get the picture at the bottom corner of your talk page like that??????? 01:26, September 1, 2011 (UTC) TOM!!!!!!!! I need an administrators' help! Or at least someone who knows what theyre doing! For my page on my OC Nira, I upload (finally) a pic I drew of her from my scanner with adobe. But the thing is, IT DOESNT SHOW UP! It just says .pdf after the title, and shows a lil small dumb picture of A for adobe! >.> What do I do to make it show up!!!! I dont know how to 'embed' a pic at all! HELP!! CALL 911! Im so frustrated! 02:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ''' '''What do you mean where did I get it? I uploaded it as an adobe scan! It shows up when you eventually click it, but it doesnt show! And its sized wrong! I seriously dont know how to fix it! Is there something else I should upload it with? 02:17, September 1, 2011 (UTC) IDK what you mean! What do you upload with pics to the wiki, and how is it suppose to work?? Maybe your brother knows! IDK but Im really dissapointed already, and I just want this to work! 02:21, September 1, 2011 (UTC) This is my first GIF of Goku going Super Saiyan, but it's not very good. September 1 Well, it was supposed to be. September 1 Pics. I Uploaded the pics you wanted. 16:40, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ban. Dude, I have been banned fron chat for like 5 hours! LET ME GET BACK ON PLEASE! :'( TheDragonGolen 23:45, September 5, 2011 (UTC) We have trolls. Please take care of Killertroll09. He has be vandalizing pages. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 02:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : I banned him from chat but that's all I can do. :P 02:24, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : Gotek Took care of it. The Legendary SSJ4 Vegito 02:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey what's sup? Kamiccolo10 02:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Kamiccolo10 Kamiccolo10 02:30, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok so how did you get those pictures next to your username? there very cool. Kamiccolo10 05:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Kamiccolo10 Kamiccolo10 05:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeh, how do you make a sig? Kamiccolo10 23:50, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Kamiccolo10 Kamiccolo10 23:50, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go! 00:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes very much so. I hate how childish a lot of people are being. Supremegogeta 03:17, September 13, 2011 (UTC) No it wouldn't really be fair and everybody would be complaine i say lets just let them get it out of there system then hopefully it will be done. Supremegogeta 23:35, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey it's aura I understand. Sorry. I forgot to sign my Signature.Charmander'sKamehameha 20:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey I made a new fourm please come join it here's the link http://dbzultimatewarriors.forumotion.com/ Kamicolo10 22:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) That's awesome!!!! And HI! :D September 20 Re: Wassup I'm good except for a machine brokedown at work. How are you? 23:31, September 20, 2011 (UTC) A tractor, the fan belt fell off and it started to over heat. I hope it still runs. 23:41, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the offer, but i think I'll let it go for a little while long. 23:46, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Not much, just looking at the recent activity. September 20 Talk Archive I tryed to make a section on my talk page and it looks like a total mess can you help fix it. 14:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Never mind i figured it out. I just reverse enginered your archive thing. 15:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) HI HELLO TOM, HOW ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) So am i giving you admins a run for your money. 04:08, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah he was saying one day that he was nevous that i would pass him and i got a fire in my belly that i wanted to pass him. 04:16, September 26, 2011 (UTC) IDK what characters where you? 04:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey TOM you need to fix the pic of the day it is TO big. 23:54, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Bug? Well anyway thanks for fixing it. 01:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) WTF I GOT BANNED ON THE CHAT AGAIN Hey TOM what do you think for TheDragonGolen should we unban him from chat seeings that he has been banned for 2 months. Wow i thought i left a sig anyway. I did unban him but if you feel he sould still be banned i will change it. 03:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay Tom. 03:14, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey TOM it appears that Banjotron2000 cussed out Willtocool on he talk page. 03:24, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Something needs to be figured out, that forum mess keeps coming onto the wiki and we need to figure out how to keep thing civil. 03:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) please unblock Banjotron2000 it was Willtocool that insulted banjo first in chat banjo was just defending himself will is the one who should get blocked. Hey. Hey TOM.! I was bored so I made this. September 29 We are friends now.Check these two pages of mine:Orange kamehameha Uub super saiyan[[User:LegendaryNinja|'Legendary']][[User talk:LegendaryNinja|'Ninja']] 18:05, September 29, 2011 (UTC)